User talk:Kettlebag
surprise Boo! haha 18:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) My steam account name is bloodscape. Just in case you actually make one. 15:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I bought an extra copy of BL2 and the season pass on 66% off... you have dibs if you want them. 13:01, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh, are you serious?! I can't believe I missed this, I would have looooved it! Kettlebag (talk) 20:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Errrm... i still have them, or did you go and buy it? I also have krieg and gaige (your pick on which one). I wasn't even sure you were getting these messages since you actually didn't contribute. It's cool that you are cause I dont like giving out my steam name publicly. What pc stuff do you need to ask about? We may have to resort to this method of communication for a while, since 12 hours ago I was at work. This week was light but the 2 weeks prior, I had 111 hours. 09:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) So... are you still online? or just busy? waiting... 05:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Really busy, I'm sorry! I'm also on the move at the moment, and using my phone a lot which means I miss notifications in places like this! How have you been? Kettlebag (talk) 21:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC) No worries. I have been busy as well... trying to get a trailer finished while working full+ time. We tried to get a house in this crazy American economy but after a couple years and several disappointments we settled on a trailer for 3,500 USD. Needs lots of work but it actually turned out much, much cheaper than a foreclosed house (which would probably need just as much work). The best thing about it was that it was bought off the owners rather than a bank foreclosure, I think it is better than gaining on the sorrow created by the housing bubble collapse. 15:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like a really good price! And a lovely thing to hear after the awful mortgage-related things that have been in the Irish news lately. Would love to see photos when you get around to doing it up, I'll have to get around to setting up steam so that we can chat properly! Kettlebag (talk) 03:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Like NO SHIT!!! already... Just download the steam client. LOL I got a aerial pic... I like the back yard and parking spot. You can see that some neighbors have no yard to speak of and have to park on the street. We really only have two neighbors to deal with because a tree blocks off the "cookie cutters" to the right. It is also the most private backyard... There is a shed to the right (the nieghbors) and a line of bushes to the left. Its not a bad deal. 07:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I have it, it's always been on this laptop! I'm just a slowpoke who's let hings get on top of her xD That's pretty awesome, the yard looks nice and big, especially in comparison to the cars I see parked around! So are you all moved in already or are there things to do first? Kettlebag (talk) 15:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep been here for a while actually... Got one room completely finished and moved the PC's in there. Its kinda like camping out, at least until the kitchen is done... each project will have its own adjustments but the kitchen is the biggest. Its downhill after that and the bathroom. The laundry room/hallway, bedroom, and living room will just be moving stuff around until done. I want the inside done before doing much to the outside. Once everything is done, it will be awesome though. So you have steam and didn't add me?? WTH LOL. Silly woman... what you think? That I will bug you to no end? 07:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha no, I don't! I'll almost always be "Kettlebag", so it's simply a case of searching that to find me ;D I have yet to set it up though, I'm just not on the laptop much lately, been doing lots of kid bedroom murals Dx Kettlebag (talk) 22:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thats cool... are you getting paid for it? That would be awesome. Go ahead and set up your account soz I can get the copy out of my inventory and gift it to ya. 05:46, October 1, 2013 (UTC) As requested 09:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC)